One of the ubiquitous appliances in modern American homes is known as a disposer which is mounted under a kitchen sink to grind foods put down the sink into pieces which can be handled by conventional municipal sewers and/or septic tanks. Disposers are suspended from a drain fixture extending downwardly from the sink. Installation and removal of disposers have their problems because of the weight of the disposers and because they are suspended from the drain fixture, meaning the disposer must be lifted during installation or lowered during removal. Current model disposers weigh from 13-20 pounds. Installation technicians have some difficulty holding the disposer off the floor of the underlying sink cabinet while attempting to either attach or detach the disposer from the sink fixture. Complicating the removal and/or installation of disposers is the cramped cabinet where the disposer is located. The installation technician ends up lying on his back where his shoulders are inside the cabinet with his lower back at a lower elevation on the kitchen floor.
It is accordingly not surprising that devices have been proposed in the prior art to assist in removing and/or installing garbage disposers as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,142,460; 7,024,743 and 7,140,086 and Printed Patent Application 2006/0065881. Other disclosures of interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,030 and Statutory Invention Registration H1823.